happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nutty Business
Nutty Business is an twenty episode created by: Cpend7, it feature C.J. the Fox and Nutty the Squirrel, the plot is that Nutty is start to steal at C.J.'s candy that C.J. is remember this from before where he was been killed, that C.J. must know why Nutty is completely addict to candy. Starring roles *C.J. *Nutty Featuring roles *Lumpy *Cuddles *Mole Appearances *Pop & Cub *Disco Bear *Lammy *Bones *Generic Tree Friends Plot It begins that C.J. is walking with his ice-cream at the park but he saw that Cub is accidentally drop his ice-cream that he crying, so C.J. give of his ice-cream to Cub that he was happy for the gift so C.J. is walking by and discide to buy an candy, he buy an chewing gum but he notice that someone is watching so he have to be careful from it. While C.J. walking very slowly, at the tree it was Nutty the Squirrel that he saw an chewing gum that he needed it so he rushed to it and steal it which it make C.J. shocked that Nutty stole his gum that it not for Nutty so C.J. needed back but Nutty needed it, their start the tag-o-war then Nutty was been hit by an Pinecone at his head making him dizzy so C.J. is call the police that their arrest him for stealing, at the Police station their explains to Nutty of why he keep eating the candy all the time that he was addict so Nutty is calm down and start explain from his beginning before he become addict to candy. From few years ago, Nutty is an normal squirrel (his appearance is normal like ''False Alarm'' episode which his eye is normal) that he have to search for an new job but he failed over and over, then until he was found a job at the Candy shop owned by Lumpy so Nutty is been hired of the job, after an hour of hard work Lumpy shaking Nutty's hand and he give him an little bag of candy for an reward, at home Nutty is having an taste of the lollipop then he feeling something he have an bite that it make him hyped so he eat the entire of the candy bag and going crazy but he need more that he can have the candy shop all that he wants. Nutty is been dressed and try to act normal then Lumpy explain Nutty that Lumpy was feeling sick that he give him in charge to take care of the shop, which it make Nutty smile after when Lumpy is leaving Nutty is finally have all the candy but Cuddles is inside the shop that he can buy an candy so Nutty is started to act normal and what candy he can buy, Cuddles want to buy five red licorices so it buy and Nutty give to Cuddles, after when Cuddles leave Nutty is finally have all the candy then it the door was open was Mole that he have to look around which Nutty can have the candy and take it to the storage room which he will eat lots of candy. At the shop, everyone is didn't know where the cash register worker but later the shop is been demolished by Nutty's twister that he eating too much candy that everybody is been killed or injured by the damage which that why Nutty is become addict to candy and sweets. So after the story, Nutty is say to apologize C.J. for stealing his candy and even from the before so C.J. is agreed for the apologized then their shake their hands before the episode ends. Deaths *Mole: Unknown that he was been killed by the demolished shop. *Generic Tree Friends: Been killed or injured by the demolished shop. Injuries *Nutty: Get hit by a pinecone at his head. *Lumpy: Been sick. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA. Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes